


Runaways

by Ockenden



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I'll add these when I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ockenden/pseuds/Ockenden
Summary: Trixie is forced into marrying a stranger. When she decided to leave the wedding, she is met by another runaway who instantly grabs her attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and the first one I've written in 4 years, hahah. So please go easy on me.  
> If anyone wants to give me ideas of where i could take this, i would love that! I hope you enjoy!

Trixie Mattel was a kind, caring, lovable blonde with a personality that could light up a room, unfortunately, not today. Today was a day she had been dreading, yet she put on a brave face like any other day. A few months ago, Trixie’s father had told her she was to marry a total stranger, something about it being ‘good for business’, or so he said. There she stood, in front of her full-length mirror, in a beautiful dress with a gorgeously painted face, which she did herself, obviously. Trixie would never let any makeup artist do her makeup, not even on her ‘special day’. She glanced over at the clock, 2:52 pm. She knew she should probably head downstairs as the ceremony started at 3, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the room. She moved over to sit on the bed, hands gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles were white and she shut her eyes.

“Trix!” Her father called up the stairs to her. The blonde rushed downstairs so she didn’t keep him waiting. Trixie stood in the doorway to her father’s office waiting for him to speak. “I’ve found you someone to marry,” He announced. Trixie stood in awe, lips parted slightly. She was frozen to her spot, unable to speak. This is the first time he had ever mentioned a marriage to her! “A son of someone very powerful, this is good for business, Trix,” The man continued, not looking up from whatever article he was reading in the newspaper. Trixie turned her gaze to the floor, twirling her foot slightly on the carpet beneath her. She was 22, fresh out of university and her life was already being dictated by a man she called her father, not that he ever put much effort into her for the 22 years she had been alive. She hadn’t even begun to figure herself out yet. She was still living with her parents, she didn’t have a stable job and she hadn’t come out to her parents yet, even though it seems a bit late for that now. Trixie couldn’t work out what was worse, marrying someone without her consent, or marrying a man. All she could do was nod and walk away, and return to her room. She shut her door quietly, laid down on the bed, and cried, tears falling down onto the baby pink pillow below her. She rolled over to her side table and put a record on. All she could do now was follow through with the plans that had been laid out for her.

The blonde opened her eyes, 3:01. She was late, not that she wanted to turn up anyway. She knew she had to get out of there, and fast, people would come looking for her soon. Her best bet was the window, but being in a room on the second floor made her plan slightly difficult. Still, she removed the bed sheets from the queen-sized bed beside her and tied the covers and blankets together. Walking over to the window, she heard a knock at the door. She froze. This was it. She was caught. She had no choice but to go through with this God-forsaken wedding. Whoever was on the other side, Trixie presumed it was her father, tried opening the door and Trixie’s breath hitched. When the door didn’t budge, she let out the breath quietly, thankful she had locked the door earlier. She opened the window as far as she could manage, slipped off her light pink heels and throw the string of blankets out of the window. She secured it inside the room, tugged on it hard and descended down the wall, hoping the bedding would take her weight. Trixie wasn’t a slim girl, not that she minded. She wasn’t large either, she was just happy, she didn’t think she needed to lose weight, despite the constant teasing at school and whatever shit her father would tell her growing up. She was happy and that was her priority. This wedding, however, did not make her happy. She didn’t give a second thought after heading out of the second storey window. Trixie was taken out of her thoughts when she heard quiet grunting from behind her; she turned as much as she could to see someone else, a blonde woman, doing the exact same thing as her. ‘Today is a good day for weddings’ she thought to herself. The woman was in a suit, much more practical than a dress to jump out of a window, maybe she had planned on leaving her fiancée at the altar? The woman reached the ground before Trixie. She held her hand out for Trixie to take as she was nearing the pavement.   
“Running away too?” The blonde asked Trixie with a toothy grin plastered on her face. The woman was slightly smaller than Trixie, both in height and stature. There was something about her that drew Trixie in, not just the fact that she was a gorgeous woman who now apparently is single too!  
“I’m Katya!” The shorter woman extended her hand.  
“Trixie, and yeah,” Trixie replied shyly, looking down at the ground.  
“I got a car if you want me to take you somewhere?” Katya asked, trying to meet Trixie’s gaze. “Although, stranger danger! I get it!” She laughed awkwardly, “I just thought you’d like to be with a kindred spirit right now.”  
“No, yeah. I’d like that,” Trixie smiled. Katya took her hand and they snuck off to Katya’s car, careful to avoid family members from both of their weddings. Trixie was running away with a total stranger, from another total stranger. Never in her life did she ever think this would happen to her. Trixie was a good girl and a good daughter, or so she thought. She couldn’t work out if running away from her own wedding, no that she wanted to be there, made her a bad person. For arguments sake, Trixie thought not, she was making herself happy, other than that, she couldn’t care less! She was in the car with a beautiful stranger who was making the same choice as her; this was the beginning of something new for Trixie Mattel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, hehe, just lemme know if there is. Also please lemme know if you are liking the story.

The car pulled up outside Trixie’s house, she asked Katya to take her there to pick up her stuff so she could find somewhere else to stay, perhaps with Kim, her best friend. Kim was always there for Trixie when she needed her most. She would have to explain this whole situation to her first, however. In this moment, Trixie just had to get away from her family as soon as possible. To say Trixie’s relationship with her father was bad would be an understatement, she didn’t want to be here when her father got home, who knows what he would do to her. 

“Do you want to come in while I pack?” Trixie asked, bunching her dress up to exit the car. Katya nodded and hopped out the car, ran around to the other side, helping Trixie down. Katya held out her hand for her, admiring Trixie’s teased hair that brushed against the top of the car as she tried to step out. The two girls walked up to the front door as Trixie bent down to pick up the spare keys under a flowerpot next to the door. She did so and ran up to her room to get out of her dress as soon as she could. Katya followed, not knowing what else to do with herself. The small blonde pushed open the door slightly to see Trixie only in her underwear, hanging her dress back on the hanger on the front of her wardrobe. Katya lingered for a moment, watching the girl, before ducking her head back from the door and stood in the hallway. After a few moments, she knocked on the door. “Oh, come in!” Katya entered. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t worry, I didn’t want to intrude,” Katya said, which may have been a half lie, given she had already walked in on Trixie. Trixie was now dressed in white top, pink skirt and leather jacket, all of which were quite figure hugging. Katya was staring at the girl again, taking in the fluid curves of her body, mesmerised by her. Katya shook her head quickly to get out of the thoughts. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“Actually, no,” Trixie answered, embarrassed, looking down at the floor slightly. 

“You can always stay with me for a bit? Until you find a place of whatever,” Katya offered, kicking herself internally after she did so. Why would she accept to stay with a stranger? Katya had already spoken her mind and couldn’t take it back now. 

“Umm, that might be okay,” Trixie hesitated, but then smiled. Katya responded with her toothy grin again. Katya stroked her hand through her messy bob. Trixie opened her wardrobe and pulled out all of my favourite clothes, most of which were a shade of pink. She passed them to Katya who put them in a bad she had found moments ago. With every item of clothing, Katya gave a strange look when she receives them. She didn’t understand how someone could love the colour pink so much that it was the most featured colour in someone’s wardrobe. 

“Is there anything you need me to take down to the car?” Katya looked around the room.  
“Could you grab my guitar? I can manage my clothes!” Trixie stuffed some clothes into some bags, while Katya placed the guitar into its case and put in the back of her car. Katya looked down towards the end of the street and saw men in suits and ladies in dresses walking down towards her, leading the pack was a very angry looking man dressed smartly, Katya thought this could only mean one thing. She ran up to Trixie’s room.

“Trixie! I think your family might be down the road, there’s this guy and he looked pretty pissed. We have to go if you don’t want to see him,” Katya blurted out, barely taking a breath.

“Shit!” Trixie muttered. She grabbed her bags, ran down the stairs and saw her father stomping down the street almost like an angry child. She locked eyes with him and she started running towards her. She got in the car. “Go!” Trixie said to Katya as she turned on the engine. Her father caught up to the car but before he could say anything, Katya drove away as fast as she could.  
“Trix! Get back here!” He shouted down the street. Trixie turned back to see him on his knees in their driveway, and she sunk down into the car seat. She closed her eyes briefly, and told herself she made the right decision. She couldn’t ever go back home now, fearful of the punishment she would receive from her father. Tears began to fall from Trixie’s eyes which Katya noticed out of her peripheral. 

“Hey, you’re okay,” Katya reassured her, taking one hand off the wheel and tucking her fingers underneath the palm of Trixie’s hand. “I live alone so you can have a drink when we get there,” Katya laughed.

“God I need one of those,” Trixie smiled, throwing her head back on the head rest, clutching at Katya’s hand. 

“So, can I know what you were doing running away from a wedding?” Katya chuckled turning her head to Trixie when they were stopped at a red light. 

“Well, for starters it wasn’t my choice to be there,” Trixie started explaining when Katya returned her attention to the road. “My dad used it as a business venture. That’s all I was to him,” she continued. Katya didn’t take her eyes off the road but Trixie noticed her was open ajar. “I’m not that close with my parents; I’d be surprised if they ever wanted to see me again after this.”

“Well fuck, your dad sounds a dick,” Katya whispered.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Trixie chuckled awkwardly, tears forming in her eyes again. “Tell me about you anyway!” 

“Oh, you know, a pretty girl proposed to me, I wasn’t ready but I went through with it anyway, and then here we are!” 

‘Good to know there was a girl waiting for her!’ Trixie thought to herself, a gorgeous, single, stranger who likes women; this must be her lucky day! “Surely you were dating before, right? Why weren’t you ready?” Trixie questioned.

“Yeah, but, I don’t know. I, umm, guess I didn’t feel as happy with her as I thought I was,” Katya explained.

“Are you happy now?” Trixie asked looking down into her lap. 

“I’m better,” Katya smirked. Trixie still couldn’t pinpoint what is was about Katya that intrigued her so, but whatever it was, she was happy she wasn’t alone right now.

 

They were silent for most of the drive back to Katya’s. Katya pulled the car up onto the driveway, unlocked the front door and then went back for Trixie’s bags.

“You really don’t have to, I can manage, you’ve done enough for me already,” Trixie said as she tried to take her bags from Katya’s hands. Katya just smiled and took her bags inside. Trixie huffed with a smile, following the smaller girl inside. Katya’s house was far smaller than Trixie’s, but still cosy. There were paintings adorning every wall in the main room of the house, ashtrays in almost every corner of the open room. It was joined to the kitchen with a cute dinner table against a wall. “This place is beautiful,” marvelled Trixie, setting herself down on the sofa. 

“You think so?” Katya called out from her room, where she had trailed off to get changed. She soon emerged in looser clothes and sat next to Trixie. “It alright, I guess. I want a bigger place, but, moneys tight.” Trixie was still admiring the paintings.

“Are these yours?” Trixie asked upon observing the same signature on each of the paintings, that read ‘K.Zamo’, or so she thought.

“Err, yeah,” Katya mumbled. “Do you mind if I smoke?” Trixie shook her head, turning back to Katya. Katya opened the front door, sitting on the doorstep, lighting a cigarette. “I paint a bit, I haven’t done any recently, and work gets in the way.”

“Where do you work?” Trixie perched down next to Katya.

“I run a gymnastics class not far from here,” she replied between drags on the cigarette.  
“Aww, cute!” Trixie exclaimed with a smile. “You seem really talented; I couldn’t do any of the shit you do!”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not good at other stuff, what do you do for a living?” Katya asks, turning her body to Trixie’s.

“I’m a makeup artist, I get hired privately, that kind of stuff.” A grin appears on Katya’s face. “What? What is it?” Trixie chuckles.

“I should have guessed that from the way your face is painted.” Katya gazed at Trixie’s face, taking in every inch it. Katya caught herself before she could do anything stupid, put out her cigarette in the ashtray and stood up. “C’mon, I’ll show your room.” Katya pulled the taller woman up from the floor and picked up some of her bags. 

“Okay, so it might be a little late for this,” Trixie started, walking over to Katya. “How do I know you’re not, like, going to kill me or some shit?”

“Babe I was running away from a wedding too,” Katya laughed. “Neither of us have anyone we can really turn back to, I could ask you the same question!” Katya walked off into one of the bedroom and Trixie followed, bringing the remainder of her bags. “For the record though, I’m not going to kill you.” Katya winked at Trixie before helping her unpack. “Stay here as long as you want, no one ever uses this room. Trixie studied her surroundings, noticing there was not even a hint of pink in the room. Instead, the room was painted in neutral tones with white bedding.

“Can I decorate?” Trixie giggled. 

“God, don’t tell me you want the room pink!” Katya laughed, giving Trixie her toothy grin once again. Trixie was beginning to love that grin. 

“Please?” Trixie pleaded with Katya, fists under her chin, batting her eyelids. Katya couldn’t help but laugh again and nod. 

“Tomorrow we can but some pink shit for you if you want? I have the week off work so I can get you settled in.”

“That would be great!” Trixie exclaimed. Trixie threw her arms around Katya before she could think about what she was doing. The sudden reaction cause Katya to jump slightly, but wrapped her arms around Trixie’s middle anyway. “Sorry,” Trixie apologized as she pulled away after a moment.

“Hey, no! Don’t worry! We’ve both had shitty days, if you ever need a hug, just ask, or, hug?” Katya laughed, confused by her own sentence. “Oh, I’ll give you my number!” Katya held out her hand for Trixie to put her number into. She saved her number and handed the phone back to Trixie. “You can call me or text me whenever, even if you don’t have a reason to.” Trixie felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and averted her gaze from Katya. The girl resumed to unpack Trixie’s belongings to make her feel somewhat at home.

 

The next morning, Katya and Trixie woke up earlier so they could go out and get whatever Trixie needed for her room. They had spent most of the morning before leaving the house bickering about if Trixie could paint the room or not. Trixie eventually gave up, it was Katya’s house after all, and she didn’t plan on staying there long, unless she was welcome to, of course. 

“I hope you have money to pay for all this,” Katya warned Trixie, glanced down at the pink items in the trolley that Trixie had picked out. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that!” Trixie reassured her. Katya looked very different than she did yesterday. Of course, she wasn’t wearing a suit currently, but her hair sat neatly just above her shoulders, her lips were enhanced with a bright red lipstick and black eye shadow surrounded her bright eyes. Trixie couldn’t wait to do her makeup, not that she had asked Katya yet. Katya ran up the aisles, hitching her legs up of the floor, and leaning her body into the trolley to zoom around the shops. Trixie couldn’t help but laugh each time, for only knowing Trixie for less than 24 hours, Katya seemed to feel very comfortable around her. Katya flew down the last aisle, ending up pulling into a checkout lane. Trixie paid and then lugged their purchases back to Katya’s car.  
The girls returned home, set up Trixie’s room and spent the afternoon on the sofa, making their way through a bottle of wine and a large pizza.

“I wanna know more about you! I mean, I’m staying in your house and all I know is that your name is Katya,” Trixie giggled. Katya smiled in return, pulling her legs on the sofa to turn and face Trixie, placing her glass on the table.

“Okay, well, my name is Katya Zamolodchikova,” Katya paused waiting for Trixie to react. 

“Well that’s a name,” She said as she threw her head back onto the sofa, laughing. “Keep going, Zamo.” Katya smiled at the name Trixie had adopted for her.

“I’m 29; I’m a gymnastics teacher, which you already know. Umm, what else? I’m gay if you couldn’t tell,” Katya continued. “I’m originally from Russia, that’s where my parents are, and I don’t have any other family in the country now that I left my fiancée. Let me hear about you.”

“Russian, huh? I guess that explains your name!” Trixie exclaimed. “I’m Trixie Mattel, 22, vibrant Leo, who also happens to be gay!” Katya picks up her glass, taking a sip, keeping her eyes locked with Trixie’s. Katya put the glass back and said the first thing that came to mind.

“Hey, you umm, you’ve got something in your hair, want me to get it out for you?” Katya lied, she told herself this was the least creepy way to get close to Trixie. Trixie looked slightly wide eyed, then nodded. Katya leaned forward slightly, bringing her hand to Trixie’s hair, and pretended to pull something out of it, acting like she threw it behind the sofa before Trixie could realise, all while gazing into her eyes. Katya pulled herself away again to get out of her head. She had almost forgotten both her and Trixie had just left their own weddings a little over a day ago. She didn’t know what feelings she had for Trixie, but they were growing, whatever they were. They resumed watching Netflix until Trixie began to fall asleep. Katya switched the TV off and locked up. “Sleep well,” Katya called out to Trixie who had begun to traipse to her bedroom. 

“You too,” Trixie replied, facing Katya, smiled sleepily. Trixie collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to change, only pulling the covers up to her chin. Katya noticed that Trixie hadn’t shut her door as she was heading to her own room. The small blonde tip-toed over, pulling her door to, and turned off all the lights in the house before retreating to her bed. Katya was slightly pleased with herself that she had begun to make slight moves on Trixie and not received any hostility in return; the thought put a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for any spelling mistakes. Writing on my phone whilst on a train is hard, hahah! Lemme know if there are mistakes so I can change them!

A few days had passed and Katya had pushed all thoughts of making a move on Trixie to the back of her mind, until today. It was Katya’s first day back at work, so Trixie was alone in the house for the first time since she technically moved in. Katya hopped out of her car, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. Strands of her hair were sticking to her forehead as a bead of sweat slowly rolls down to her cheek, before Katya wipes it away. Huffing, she locks the car and enters her house. Instantly, her nose pricks up to the aroma of freshly cooked food. Katya’s nose leads her to the kitchen, where she is met with a vision in pink. Blonde hair pulled tight into a high ponytail and Katya’s black apron flowing over her curves with ease. Trixie turned towards the fridge before she jumped, finally noticed Katya gawping at her.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” Trixie chuckled shyly. Katya had only just realised that she stood with her mouth agape and eyes wide.

“You just, I could get used to this,” Katya swallowed hard before moving her hand to the nape of her neck, where she found more hair stuck to her skin. Trixie smiled sweetly, before grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge, pulling the cork out and pouring two glasses, then pushing one towards Katya by its base. “Thanks,” Katya whispers.

“I wanted to make myself useful around here, you know?” Trixie takes a sip of her wine. “My job doesn’t keep me out of the house for long.” Her eyes were locked on Katya’s as Katya bit her bottom lip slightly. “Dinner’s gonna be ready in 15, if you wanna take a quick shower?” Katya nodded and headed of into her bathroom, peeling her leotard off into the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

Trixie sets the table just as Katya exits her bedroom, wet hair dripping down her back and onto her black top, making it slightly see-through. Katya took her seat at the table opposite Trixie and they ate their food mainly in silence, only talking about their days to fill the silence. Neither girl thought the silence was awkward however, which was when Trixie realised that she was beginning to like Katya, finally understanding the feelings that had had been looming over her in the past week since she met Katya. They took stolen glances at each other throughout their meal, smirking whenever they caught the others eyes.

After they had finished, Trixie cleared the table, placing the dishes in the sink. They could wait until later. Katya grabbed the wine glasses, refilling them, sliding Trixie’s over to her on the other side of the kitchen island. Both girls were now propped up on the island by their elbows, leaning into each other.

“You’re beautiful,” Trixie said softly, gazing into Katya’s eyes before realising what she had said. It was too late to take it back as Katya’s lips were being pulled into a grin. “Shit, sorry, I said that out loud, huh? Excuse me while I go die of embarrassment!” Trixie held her hand in her hands as Katya laughed and stepped around the island to stand next to Trixie, putting her hand on Trixie’s chin, pulling her head up to face her. 

“Don’t be sorry, Trix, I know I am!” Katya grinned at Trixie. “So are you.” She whispered, inches away from the taller woman’s face, whose pupils begun to dilate. Katya moved her hand from the table to the small of Trixie’s back, pressing lightly, closing the gap between them. Her other hand stayed put on Trixie’s chin, thumb brushing lightly over Trixie’s lips. Bodies touching, Trixie snaked a hand up into Katya’s wet bob, not being able to take the suspense any longer and finally crashing their lips together. Katya’s tongue licked over Trixie’s lips, causing them to part. Trixie let her arms fall to hang over Katya’s shoulders as Katya maneuvered them so that Trixie’s back was pressed against the island, then grabbing at her thighs to lift her on top of it. Katya pressed herself In between Trixie’s legs, her hands roaming over the curves of Trixie’s bust and hips. Trixie’s hands moved back up to Katya’s hair as she moaned softly into her lips. They both pulled back, resting their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes, before they both giggled softly.

“So that happened,” Trixie laughed nervously, voice hoarse, breath hot against Katya’s lips.

“Yeah, it did,” Katya smiled blissfully, unable to open her eyes. She grabbed Trixie’s hips softly, pulling her down onto the floor. Trixie placed a small peck onto Katya’s lips before taking another swig of wine. Katya’s eyes bore into Trixie’s unable to get enough of her, she wanted the kiss to last forever, and hoped that small peck indicated that Trixie liked her too. Trixie grabbed Katya’s hand, leading her over to the sofa. “Wanna share the blanket?” Katya asked, Trixie nodded. She leaned over, grabbing the furry black blanket from behind her head, throwing it over them, letting Trixie rest her head on her shoulder, blonde curls flowing over Katya’s neck and down her body. They sat in silence for a moment before Katya yawned, letting her eyes close. They both spent the night on the sofa together, huddled up under the same blanket, pressing against each other for warmth.

 

Light shone through the windows that the curtains had not been pulled on, waking the girls up at a similar time, light beating down on Katya’s locks, making them appear more golden than blonde. During the night, Trixie had wrapped her hands around Katya’s middle and her head had fallen to her stomach. Reaching her hands out to grab onto the sofa, Trixie pulled herself up off Katya, cracking her neck in the process, letting out a small sigh of relief. Katya suddenly felt cold from the loss of contact with Trixie.

“Morning, bed head!” Trixie chuckled with a raspy voice. Katya was confused before threading her hands through her head and realising the state it was in. She pulled up her phone’s camera to get a better look at herself, hair branching out at all sorts of angles, heavy bags under her eyes and smeared makeup.

“Morning,” Katya was still half asleep but managed to mumble the word out. She stood up and entered her bathroom, slashing cold water over her face in an attempt to wake her up. She began brushing her teeth when she heard the kettle boiling. She spat out her toothpaste and walked back into the main room seeing Trixie grabbing two mugs out of the overhead cupboard. “God, this is just what I need,” Katya laughed, more awake now. Trixie smiled in response before leaning her back against the counter, waiting for the kettle.

“Maybe we should talk about last night?” Trixie couldn’t work out whether she was asking Katya or telling her. Katya nodded either way. “I really like you, I hope you know that, I don’t wanna fuck this up because I’ve never really liked someone this much before,” Trixie blurted out, not even sure that Katya caught a word of what she said.

“I feel the same,” Katya smiled sweetly, hopping up onto the island, bending a leg up so her chin could rest on her knee. Her eyes followed Trixie’s movements as she turned her back to pour out the water into the mugs. She handed Katya hers and then kissed her lips softly and stood in front of her. Katya was too mesmerised by Trixie to even drink her coffee. “Is this moving fast to you?”

“Fast?” Trixie chuckled. “We’ve kissed once in a week, that’s not fast to me.”

“Yeah, but, we both just got out of a relationship.”

“Well I wasn’t in one in the first place, maybe that’s why this feels normal to me, is it fast for you?” Trixie asked between taking sips of her coffee. Katya locked eyes with Trixie again, she thought for a moment, before curling her lips up into a smile and shaking her head, finally putting her mug to her lips and taking a long gulp of coffee. Trixie turned back to the sink and started running the water, soaking the dishes.

“Let me help!” Katya exclaimed, jumping off the island and moving to stand next to Trixie. The two girls stood side by side and Trixie bumped Katya’s hip with hers. Katya winced to mock that she was in pain, before laughing and nudging Trixie back, slightly hard. She wrapped her arms around Trixie back to catch her and pull her back, bodies facing, crashing their lips together again. Trixie giggled into the kiss and pushed Katya back so they could finish the task at hand. “Are you working tonight?”

“Umm, I’ll be home around 6, so, no?” Trixie replied.

“Would you be up for a date?” Katya asked shyly and Trixie nodded in response, with a sweet smile. “With me, I mean! Sorry, I didn’t specify,” Katya continued.

“I understood, you idiot!” Trixie laughed, wiping her hands on the towel. Trixie left Katya in the kitchen and headed into the bathroom. Katya heard the shower running and imagined what Trixie looked like under all her pink garments, how her bare curves would feel under her slightly calloused hands. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind when she heard the shower stop running. Katya entered her bedroom to get ready for work, and stepped out to see Trixie in a pink towel, blonde curls lying straight down her back. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way back tonight?”

“Alright,” Katya leaned into kiss Trixie, smiling into the kiss. She grabbed her keys from the side, and drove off. Trixie turned to the clock in the kitchen and saw she was running late. She pulled on whatever clothes she could find, put her hair up and left the house to make it to her first appointment.

 

Katya was already showered and dressed with her make up down by the time 6 o’clock rolled around. Trixie had text 15 minutes ago, so she was due back any minute, when the door swung open.

“Hey, sorry, I’ll just get changed really quickly!” Trixie exclaimed, walking at top speed to her room. All Katya could do was laugh until Trixie returned moments later. Katya stood up, and to her surprise, Trixie was wearing a tight. Light blue dress with white heels.

“Well that’s unexpected,” Katya whispered smoothing her hands over her black dress that was slightly looser than Trixie’s.

“Fancied a change,” Trixie giggled. Katya smiled and grabbed Trixie’s hand, and leading her to the car, opening the door for her. Katya got in her side and drove them out to a bar that Katya had found on her break earlier.

They entered the establishment and Katya walked up to the bar and ordered two glasses of wine. She looked around for where Trixie had strolled off to, locking eyes onto her body, sitting at a high table in the corner, barely visible in the room.

“This place is cute!” Trixie said, looking around at the little booths beside her and the dance floor over in the far corner. Katya took her seat next to Trixie, placing a hand softly on her thigh, to which Trixie smiled at. “Can I ask you a kind of awkward question?” Katya nodded. “Why didn’t you want to marry that girl?” Katya’s eyes widened.

“Wow, umm, okay,” Katya laughed nervously. “We started dating in school. She was the only girl who really liked me growing up, I latched onto that. She proposed and I had to agree because I didn’t believe there was anything else for me apart from her.” Katya took a sip of wine before continuing. “I spoke to my parents that morning and they could tell I wasn’t ready, so I just left. I liked her, I won’t entertain the idea that I didn’t, but I couldn’t marry her.”

“That sucks, I’m sorry,” Trixie reached across the table to place her hand on Katya’s arm.

“Don’t be! I found you, didn’t I?” Katya smiled, placing her hand on top of Trixie’s, whose face was now turning red from the blush rising on her cheeks. “Am I making you nervous?” Katya smirked. In response, Trixie nearly downed her entire glass of wine. The music that was playing died out, and was replaced by a slow, soft song. “Wanna dance?” Katya said standing and holding her hand out for Trixie. Trixie placed her hand in Katya’s, who led her to the other end of the room. There were several couples dancing by the time Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie, hips resting her hands on the taller woman’s waist, pulling her close. Trixie placed her arms over Katya’s shoulder, resting their foreheads together. “Look at us, we’re basically a couple,” Katya blurted out, slightly regretting it, but not trying to hide the fact that she truly meant it.

“Hey, I guess we do,” Trixie whispered, pressing her nose lightly on Katya’s. 

“Just a heads up, I have no clue how to dance!” Katya’s warm breath tickling Trixie’s nose. 

“I’ll teach you properly sometime,” Trixie gleamed. They pressed against each other for the remainder of the song, pressing soft kisses on each other’s noses and lips occasionally. Katya intertwined her fingers with Trixie’s and the girls stepped outside to the smoking area. Katya pulled a cigarette out of the box and offered one to Trixie, who politely refused. 

“Sorry for a shit date, I kind of asked you in the heat of the moment,” Katya apologised. 

“Are you kidding? This is a perfect first date!” Trixie waited for Katya to exhale the smoke before kissing her. The girls stepped back inside after Katya had stomped out her cigarette and hey made their way over to the bar to order 2 more drinks. Trixie pulls herself up onto a bar stool, pullin Katya in between her legs. “I mean it, you know? This is a perfect first date!”

“I wish I had something special planned for you is all, not just taking you to some dead end bar that does karaoke on the weekends.” Katya rubs the back of her neck. 

“They do karaoke here?” Trixie asks with a huge grin on her face. “We have to come back when it’s on!” Trixie exclaims like a child on Christmas morning. Katya laughed and pulled Trixie’s head down into a kiss. Katya picked up the drinks and headed out to the garden, motioning for Trixie to follow her. 

When they reach a bench, the girls sit on the same side of the bench, Katya taking Trixie’s hands in hers once again. 

“So, I want to ask you something,” Katya said nervously, staring down at their hands. 

“Anything!” Trixie replied, lifting Katya’s chin with her hand. 

“I was wondering if you’d, maybe, you know, want to be my girlfriend?” Katya’s voice trailed off, getting quieter with every word. 

“I would, yeah,” Trixie smiled, eyes sparkling. Katya let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Trixie put her palms to Katya’s face, crashing their lips together. “See, best first date ever!” Trixie whispered into Katya’s lips.


End file.
